Isla Cray-Cray
by CaptainClipy
Summary: Well, I don't want to spoil anything in the story, so I'll just tell you this one minor thing: Lewis Dodgson is a Pteranodon. Happy? Now after you let that sink in, just hurry up and read the story. Why are you still here? Get on with it! WARNING: Contains dinosaur pizza parties, explosive Pteranodons, raining pandas, Charlie x Delta, and just general cray-cray. [ON HOLD]
1. Chapter Uno: Plan

_Authors Note: I do not own Jurassic Park/Jurassic World, or anything else in this story that is owned by somebody else if that makes sense. (P.S. This story is not cannon. DEFENINTLY not cannon.)_

**Chapter Uno: Mission**

A herd of boring Gallimimus boringly galloped across the boringly boring plains feeling very bored indeed.

Somewhere else, a boringly blue raptor called Blue (boring huh?), boringly slept next to a boring green raptor called Charlie.

Elsewhere, a boring Tyrannosaurus slept on the boring grass in it's boring enclosure cuz it was so bored.

As anyone in their right mind could tell, the entire of Isla Nublar was BORING.

But it wouldn't be for long...

"Wha? Whaza going on?" Charlie groaned as he opened his eyes, blinded by the light that hung on the ceiling of the small enclosure they were in.

"Follow me," Blue said calmly as she dug through a secret container. "And get Echo."

"What about Delta?" Charlie asked, still clueless on what was going on.

"Looking for me?" an amazingly beautiful raptor asked as she walked through the green door into the room.

Charlie's mouth fell agape. He had always thought of Delta as, "HAWT". He kept staring, heart eyes and all.

Blue looked at her brother. "So... Are you going to get Echo, or are you just going to stare at Delta all night?" she asked.

"Wut?" Charlie asked shaking his head and looking at Blue, who looked back at him, quite annoyed. "Oh, that. Yup!"

He ran across the room and banged against the wall.

Delta rolled her eyes.

"ECHO!" the green raptor screamed. "WAKE UP-"

Blue put her claw over Charlie's mouth. "Quiet!" she said. "You'll wake up Alpha!"

They could hear Echo moan something about toast in the other room.

Once everyone was finally all gathered up, they prepared to escape. That's where they got stuck.

"Does anybody know _how_ to escape...?" Delta had asked.

Fortunately, after an hour or so, Echo found a button on the wall that read OPEN DOOR.

"Wooooooooow," Blue said as Echo walked through the door. "I thought raptors were supposed to be smart."

Blue and Delta kept a lookout while Charlie and Echo shoved the box across the field.

"So... I still have no idea where we're going," Echo stated. "And why are we shoving a cardboard box around exactly?"

"You'll see..." Blue replied (if you count that as replying).

They kept pushing the box until they came across a car. By some coincidence, it was actually a 2015 Ford F-150. Of course, the raptors didn't care.

Charlie and Echo had no idea why they were pushing the box into the back of the truck, but Blue told them to, and you do NOT want to mess with Blue. Once the box was in, Blue told Charlie and Echo to get in there as well. Again, no questions, just get in there.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Charlie whispered as Blue and Delta sat in the seats.

"Hang on, boys," Delta said taking out a strange pointy thing that was, unbeknownst to Echo and Charlie, car keys. "It's gonna be a bumpy ride..."

The car sped off into the jungle, with two very frightened raptors hanging onto the back.


	2. Chapter Dos: Fail

**Chapter Dos: Fail**

Echo and Charlie were relived when the car came to a halt.

Delta walked out of the vehicle humming some girly song. "C'mon, boys." she said throwing her purse over her shoulder.

The dizzy raptors staggered out of the car and followed Delta.

"Hang on," Blue said getting out of the driver seat. "Don't forget the box."

The raptors sighed and shoved the box out. After that, Charlie tried to figure out where the heck they were.

Echo's mouth began drooling when he saw how many Gallimimus were at the bottom of the hill they were on. "Tasty..." he whispered.

"No, Echo," Blue said. "We're not here to kill them. We're here to brighten up their day."

Charlie blinked. "But it's the middle of the night..."

Blue closed her eyes and sighed. "You know what I mean."

They pushed the box up to the top of the hill and Blue opened it.

"You suck!" said a random fly.

Charlie took care of that in an instant and a hungry mouth.

"You ready, sis?" Delta asked preparing to heave something out of the box.

"Ready," Blue said in the same position as Delta. "One, two, three!"

They heaved out a giant pink device of some sorts.

"Er..." Charlie said as he and Echo watched in confusion.

Delta pressed a button on the pink thing and a party cannon extended from the base. Blue batted her non-existent eyebrows at the dumbfounded Charlie and Echo. She then pressed another button, which shot confetti and other party-ish things across the Gallimimus sleeping grounds.

One opened his eyes. "Wat?" it said as it looked around. "Wat goin' on?"

"Looky!" said another pointing up to the Raptor Squad at the top of the hill. "It's da waptors!

The Gallimimus' went into a panic, and started running around in circles.

At one point, a Gallimimus ran into another and they toppled over.

"Sowwy," one said. "I saw you but I didn't feel like getting out of the way."

"It's okay," said the other. "I'm sure it was an accident." it then began searching for its bat.

Yeah, you can tell what happened next. A Gallimimus battle ensued, and the Raptor Squad saw the whole thing unfold from the top of the hill.

Blue sighed. "I don't know why we even bother..." she said trudging back to the car. "C'mon, Delta. C'mon, Charlie. C'mon, Echo."

Only Delta and Charlie came.

"Where's Echo?" Blue asked.

Charlie and Delta began looking around.

"There!" Charlie barked pointing down at the bottom of the hill, where Echo was chasing a Gallimimus.

Blue looked worried for once. "He's gonna get himself killed!"

She began running down the hill.


	3. Chapter Tres: Peepeetsooh!

_Authors Note: Bubbles._

**Chapter Tres: Peepeetsooh!**

Blue rushed down the hill at top speed, hoping she wouldn't fall over and tumble down the grass. Once at the bottom, she had the challenge of dodging the crazy Gallimimus and their baseball bats.

"Echo!" she said once she had spotted the green-yellow raptor, still running after the Gallimimus.

She dodged a few more Gallimimus, before she could see Echo clearly. He had killed his prey, which was good and bad. It meant she could get to him quicker, but it also meant that that was one less Gallimimus. But Galli's taste good, so Blue couldn't really care less.

"Echo!" she yelled dodging another Gallimimus. "Ech-"

"CLUNK!" went the baseball bat as it hit Blue's head, knocking her unconscious.

Echo finally looked up from his meal once Blue fell to the ground. He ran up to her, took out his cellphone and called 911.

"Hello?" said the man at the other line.

"Hello, my friend has just been hit by a baseball bat!" Echo panicked.

"Alright," said the other dude. "What's your location?"

"Isla Nublar," Echo said. "In Gallimimus Valley."

"We'll be right there."

Almost immediately, an emergency truck burst out of the trees. An

Ankylosaurus stuck its head out of the window and saw the kerfuffle taking place. It honked the horn and the Gallimimus fled like mad, trampling each other a few hundred times before they were out of sight.

"What's going on down there?" Delta asked.

Charlie took out his binoculars. "Looks like Blue's knocked out." he said.

They ran down and watched the Ankylosaurus do his work.

"Hmm..." the Anky said taking out some doctor things that doctor people and stuff use and things.

He then reared up and roared, waking Blue up with a start.

"What?" she said looking around. "What happened?"

"She's fine." the Ankylosaurus said before running back to their truck and driving off.

Blue rubbed her head. "Dag nabbit them Gallimimus."

The run rose above the hill, casting light across the island and revealing the Gallimimus that were stealing the car.

"HEY!" screamed Echo. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?"

The Gallimimus' made a noise that resembled an ape being gruesomely murdered by a sheep before they sped off.

And that's how the Raptor Squad ended up trekking through the jungle.

They took a break at the river cruise to scare some tourists before continuing the search for a way back home.

"Peepeetsooh!" something in the bushes said.

"What was _that_?" Echo said spinning around.

Delta noticed some leaves shaking. "Over there." she whispered.

They slowly walked towards the shaking leaves and pushed through the foliage.

Nothing.

Blue was confused. "What th-"

"PEEPEETSOOH!" roared an Allosaurus from behind them.

The raptors screamed and jumped back in fear, and Charlie actually fell over.

The Allosaurus began laughing. "Haha! You should've seen the looks on your faces!"

Blue was not amused.

"Who are you exactly?" Delta asked the Allosaurus rolling around the grass.

"I'm Robin," the Allosaurus said as she wiped the tears off her face. "Nice to meet you."

_Authors Note: Yes, Robin from The Silliest Jurassic Park FanFiction Ever Written by Lord Kristine. (I got permission to use Robin)_


	4. Chapter Cuatro: Blabbermouth

_Authors Note: Short chapter, but PIZZA PARTY is coming next!_

**Chapter Cuatro: Blabbermouth**

Robin led them to a small opening with a quite small waterfall.

"Like it?" the strange Allosaur asked.

"Er, yes it's very nice," Delta said quickly. "But could yo-"

"Yes, thank you. I live here by myself, but I'm always looking for a partner," Robin said. "Another Allosaur of course."

"Excellent," Delta said. "We're very proud of you. But cou-"

"Aww, you're so kind," Robin said. "I always like nice compliments, although I've learned that there is such thing as TOO kind."

"Good. Now, we just want to know why yo-"

"And then of course, I-"

"OH DO YOU _EVER _STOP TALKING!?" Blue roared.

Robin was sure to shut up after that.

"We just want to know why you brought us here!" Blue growled.

"Well, first I was just walkin-"

"JUST. WHY. WE'RE. HERE."

Robin's eyes widened. "Okay, sorry. I just wanted-"

Blue growled, making Robin stop talking.

"I... Saw you try to put on that party thing, and I saw when you failed miserably," Robin said. "And one word popped into my head."

"What word was that?" Charlie asked.

"Pizza."

"What?"

"Pizza," Robin repeated. "I thought of pizza."

Charlie raised an eyebrow.

"And then another word popped into my head a few seconds later." Robin said.

"What word?"

"Party."

"No, no, no," Delta said. "We already tried a party."

"Did you try a _pizza _party?" Robin batted her eyebrows.

Blue thought about this.

Echo smiled mischievously.

Delta put on makeup.

Charlie tried to flirt with Delta.


	5. Chapter Cinco: Pizza Raid

_Authors Note: Yay! Finally an update! P.S. Virus will be updated very soon. P.P.S. Pizza Party is in the next chapter. Sorry. :P_

**Chapter Cinco: Pizza Raid**

"Okay," Robin said as she threw away an Aero bar wrapper. "I'll only help you if you pass my test."

"Alright, what is it?" Blue sighed.

"Question number one," Robin said. "What is the most popular thing you say if you can't understand what someone says?"

"What?" Blue asked confused.

"Correct!" Robin beamed. "Question number two: What is my favorite candy bar?"

"Aero..." Echo read on the littered Aero wrapper he was studying. Unknown to him, he had just answered another question.

"Correct!" Robin said once again. "Finally, what is two plus two?"

Blue, who had only just realized what was going on, tried this time. "Er..."

"I'm waaaaiting." Robin said.

"Eighty-nine?" Blue asked.

"Close enough. Let's go!"

**THAT NIGHT...**

That night, the workers of Jurassic World (that meant Owen, Barry, Claire, Hoskins, Masarani, and many others) just happened to be having a pizza party at Winston's Steakhouse.

Not far away, hidden in the trees, stood five dinosaurs.

"You ready?" whispered Robin.

The raptors nodded.

Seventy-two seconds later, the Raptor Squad (and Robin) burst out of the trees and charged down the hill towards the unsuspecting party-people.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Echo whispered once they got to the door.

They crouched down out of view. They could hear the music playing rom inside.

"What?" Robin asked.

"Do we have any weapons or anything?" Echo asked. "Just to intimidate them while we get the pizza?"

Robin thought about this, then said, "Hey author! Could we have some weapons please?"

"Kay." said the author.

They all got an AK-47 each. Except for Echo, who got a pointy stick.

"Poo."

**TWO SECONDS LATER...**

"GET ON THE GROUND!" Robin roared as she burst though the door.

The raptors came right after her.

"This is a robbery!" Charlie said.

"No it isn't." Claire said from her seat.

"Oh," Charlie said. "Well, in that - No, wait, yes this is a robbery!"

"Dang!" Claire said banging on the table. "I thought I fooled him!"

"Ahem," Delta said. "Where were we?"

"You were saying 'This is a robbery'...?" reminded Masarani as he continued his dance.

"Oh yeah. THIS IS A ROBBERY!"

"YAH!" Echo said waving his stick around pathetically. "Get on the ground or I'll POKE you!"

Owen continued eating his pizza (with extra pepperoni) calmly. "Why are we not fazed by this...?"

"Oh," Claire said. "Were we supposed to be fazed by the sudden appearance of five talking dinosaurs with machine guns?"

"I think so..."

Everyone began panicking.

**ABOUT TWO POINT FIVE SECONDS LATER...**

"I got the pizza!" Blue screamed running out of the kitchen with a lot of pizza. And I mean a lot.

"They stole the pizza!" someone screamed. "Call the ACU!"

BUM BUM BUUUUUUUM!

_Authors Note: Yus. Dis chapter weird._


	6. Chapter Seis: Let The Pizza Flow Throug-

**Chapter Seis: Let The Pizza Flow Through You**

The raptors (and Robin) darted out of there fast as lightning after hearing the young mans idea and what followed. The partygoers were all calling the ACU at once, though, which caused a mix-up, which delayed them, which gave the raptors (and Robin) a few more seconds to - and I quote - GET DA HECK OUTTA THERE!

That's exactly what Echo said before they bolted.

As they ran up the hill, they were surprised to realize that Blue was no longer with them. Delta looked over her shoulder to see Blue running the opposite way. She tried calling out to her, but it was no use. She turned around, and ran down towards Blue.

At that moment, the ACU arrived. Their truck pulled up to the restaurant and dozens of guys in fancy uniforms piled out, and ran through the door because they forgot to open it.

After getting some info from a few shaken people who were awfully afraid of they way their guns sounded when somebody accidently pushed the trigger, the ACU decided they should try to stop the runaway dinosaurs. Well, Owen reminded them actually, because they had forgotten.

"Dang it, Blue," Delta said after tripping on something on her way down the hill for a fourth time. "You're gonna get us caught!"

The moment Blue got in shooting rang, two ACU burst out the door, guns drawn. Thankfully, Robin was able to distract them by throwing an Aero bar ridiculously far, and landing it right at the feet of the guy in the front.

"Score!" he said.

The guy in the back couldn't resist seeing the unguarded bum of his friend as he bent over. He aimed his gun slowly down, and pushed the trigger.

Lets just say the guy in front said some pretty nasty words and demanded to know why he decided to shoot his butt. He didn't have an answer, and ended up with a pretty sour everything.

That ended in a ACU vs ACU battle, and was far enough of a distraction for Blue. She ran to the back of Winston's Steakhouse, and came back with a red Jurassic Park jeep which I can't remember the name of at the moment, with the back full of pizza.

To make a long story short, it ended up as a hilarious chase, with the ACU's, in their truck, chasing a group of four raptors driving a pizza-filled jeep around the park (well Robin was there too of course, but Allosaurus' cant fit in cars. Even without the roof).

* * * Cray-Cray * * *

"I CAME IN LIKE A WREAKING BAAAAAAAAAAAAALL!" Echo sang as they drove for their freedom.

"Echo!" Blue said impatiently. "What are you doing!?"

Echo was standing up with his arms spread out, which was very dangerous, considering how he could fall out at any moment.

Echo looked at Blue. After a few seconds, he shrugged. "I'm having fun," he said. "Isn't that what we're doing this for?"

"No!" Blue said taking a sharp turn in the vehicle. "This is NOT FUN!"

Echo raised his non-existent eyebrow. "Are you sure...?"

Blue pulled him back into his seat. "Nublar is at stake! If we don't do this, then the future of Isla Nublar will never be-"

"Fun?" Echo interrupted.

"Yes, Echo," Blue grumbled before turning back to look where she was going. "Fun."

**A FEW MINUTESS LATER... OOPS, I PUT AND EXTRA "S" THERE. OH WELL. *SHRUGS***

The raptors were surprised dearly by the way the car flew everywhere when they ran into a building, which Blue assumed would get out of the way. Blue crawled out of the wreckage, and wished for a nice ice lolly. She magically got it, but then realized that she didn't like ice lollies.

Once they all got gathered and had a short conversation about the new Avengers movie, the ACU truck pulled up.

"Yo yo!" said one as he hopped out. "ACU general in da house!"

Charlie rolled his eyes.

"You know there's a big pit behind you, right?" Delta said. "Just thought I'd tell you."

The ACU general laughed. "That's nonsense!" he turned around. There was a big pit in the ground.

"You've tried to steal our pizza for the past time." Blue growled, slowly walking towards him.

"Yeah!" Echo said. "And that Unicorn looks terrible on you!"

Charlie belt over to Echo. "Er, Echo," he whispered. "It's 'uniform'. Not 'Unicorn'."

"Aww..." Echo said sadly.

"Anyway," Blue said. "You tried to steal our pizza for the last time..."

"Er..." the ACU general said. "What are you doing...?"

The raptors growled and hissed.

"What are you doing!?" the ACU general dude (who we can just call Luke even though that isn't his real name) when he realized they meant business. "This is madness!"

Blue turned around slowly and looked at Delta, who was humming some music. She turned back to look at 'Luke'. She finally said, "This is CRAY-CRAY!" and slo-mo kicked 'Luke' into the hole.

"Bum! Bum! Bum! Bum!" the music said as Blue walked away from the hole.

Then Robin came running up, totally ruining the moment. "Hey guys! You have NO IDEA how many cars I just smashed!"

"Robin! You just ruined it, you sun of a-" the music said before being cut off by the chapter ending.

"Haha!" the chapter ending teased.


	7. Chapter Seite: Koalas

**Chapter Siete: Koalas**

ATTENTION: THE AUTHOR HAS MESSED UP AND IT IS NOW UNINTENTIONALLY RAINING KOALAS.

As the Raptor Squad (and Robin, but Allosaurus' can't fit in cars) drove the-

"HEY!" Robin interrupted. "Narrator!"

What?

"First of all, why is it raining koalas?"

Cuz the author messed up.

"Okay. Second," Robin continued. "Why are you speaking just in regular text? Don't you think it can get confusing?"

Actually, there's a proper name for-

"Names ain't don't matter."

Okay! Okay. I actually don't have a choice. I'm the narrator.

"Okay. And third - what, do the viewers have any idea what's going on?"

Probably not.

"Good. Third, I'm tired of not fitting in things!"

Huff! Fine! You can, I dunno, turn into a robin whenever you want.

"Thanks!"

Robin turned into a robin. Happy?

"Yes!" Robin beamed, looking at her feathers. "Thx!"

Don't mention it. -_- As I was saying...

As the Raptor Squad (and Robin because Robin turned into a pathetic bird) drove the car, because of the idiocy of the author, they also had to deal with raining koalas.

Echo had hid in the back of the car and covered his face and ears to protect himself from seeing - and hearing - koalas falling to their death.

Blue just kept driving, and tried to ignore the blood that covered the windshield. "Are they still chasing us?" she asked casually, completely ignoring the koala Charlie was currently ripping apart.

Delta looked over her shoulder. Sure enough the ACU truck was still right behind them. Although, you could hardly tell it was the blue ACU truck with the amount of koala blood covering it.

"Look! Da sun I rising!" Charlie said randomly.

Thank you for informing the readers, Charlie, but that's my job.

"Okay."

Unfortunately, Blue wasn't looking where she was driving, and the car crashed rather painfully into a rock. It then was sent thousands of miles into the air, rather comically.

"Mwa, mwa, mwaaaa." the music said.

* * * CRAY-CRAY * * *

Owen was upset. His raptors had run away and gotten flown into the mountains. He eventually got few up, broke an innocent toilet, went up to Hoskins' house because they live on Isla Nublar all the sudden, and said, "We're goin' after it, with everything we got."

Hoskins didn't agree, but he was already in Owen's truck and out cold because of Owen's clrirafglargdheoflge or whatever that stuff that makes people pass out is called.


	8. Chapter Ocho: The Pteranodon of A Thous-

_Authors Note: Sorry about the slow updates on my stories. P.S. Lawl = lol_

**Chapter Ocho: The Pteranodon of A Thousand Tongues**

Blue and the rest of the Raptor Squad didn't get hurt because the giant mountain they landed on was bouncy.

After they gathered up around a small two-inch stone which Echo accidently kicked off, they began the search for Robin, who flew to them just as they had the idea that she might have been kidnapped, and ruined what could have been a cool plot twist.

Silly, silly Robin.

Anyway, the Raptor Squad flew to the very tippy top of the mountain.

"What should we do now?" Echo asked.

"We could skydive!" Robin suggested.

"Lawl, you're the only one who can fly, Robin." Blue reminded.

"Lawl yourself!" Robin chirped. "We can skydive above the aviary, lawl. That way, we can crash into the glass which will stop us from taking damage."

"Erm, how does that work exactly?" Echo asked.

"Logic, lawl." Robin said.

They jumped off the cliff and down towards the aviary, which they crashed into and fell to the bottom, onto the grass.

"Lawl, losers." said a Pteranodon as he looked at them on the ground because they were laying there because they fell there because Robin lied.

Robin turned into her Allosaurus form and eated him.

"Lawl, what's up with the author?" Blue asked suspiciously as she trieded to keepted her head on.

Robin narroweded her eyes at a beetle. "Aha!" she exclaimeded. "I know what's going on!"

A big chair appeareded in the room but they're not in a room because it appeareded in the aviary place. There was a Pteranodon that was sitting in the chair.

"Hiya, pals!" he saidid.

"Lewis..." Robin saidid darkly.

"Wut." Charlie saidid scratchinginging his headed.

Echo's eyes wideneded. "Dodgson! Dodgson! We've got Dodgson here!" he yelleded. "Lawl, you have no idea how long I wanted to say that quote."

"Ahem," Lewis ahemeded. "You might be wondering why I'm here."

"No." saidid someone but I not going tell you who because I mean.

"Well I'll tell you anyway," Lewis saidid. "I was weak, but now I'm free... I shall-"

"Okay, hang on," Echo interrupteded. "Why are you a pteranodon?"

"I feel like it, lawl."

"Oh."

"Anyway, I had spent years-"

"just get to the point." Robin saidid.

"Okay. So I looked around and I was like, 'Boy, this place is boring'. So I wanted to make it not boring. That one night, I released-"

"Which night?" Echo askeded.

Lewis shoted him a dirty look before continuing. "That one night, I released a canister of Sillerum, a serum I have been working on, into the air. It affected the area, and that was what made you" -he pointeded to Blue- "and your friends go out in the middle of the night with your party cannon thing. That was the first part done. Next, I just needed some other people to catch the disease thing."

Blue raiseded her eyebrow. "Is that why Alpha and the other humans were acting so strange?" she askeded.

"Yus," Lewis answereded. "When you burst into that restaurant last night, you spread the disease to the humans, making them utterly stupid."

"Cool." Echo saidid, not listening at all.

"By then," Lewis continueded. "The silliness had spread far and wide across the island. Then I had control over the author, and I caused him to break the fourth wall, rain koalas, and use an overdose of "eded"'s and incorrect grammar in his narration. Make sense?"

"Alright," Delta saidid. "I think I got it, but just in case, tell me the whole thing again. I wasn't listening."

Lewis threw up.

"So now you're trying to take over the world with silliness and kind of, drown the seriousness?" Blue askeded.

Lewis nearly fell out of his chair. "How DARE you say that word?" he yelleded pointing a claw at Blue. "GUARDS!" he yelled. "Get them!"

The pteranodons noddeded and began surroundinging the Raptor Squad (and Robin).

"Battle stations!" Blue roareded. They began fighting the pteranodons.

Echo went totally ballistic and grabbed a pteranodon's neck, throwing it into another one, causing a massive explosion.

"Run." Charlie said sounding bored because he wanted to.

They ran into a dense area in the aviary and hid in a way where they could still see the pteranodons.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Lewis saidid angrily. "Oh well, we'll find them."

Blue barked in surprise as she was scooped up by Lewis and carried into the air where she was set down on top of a small mountain.

"Haha!" Lewis said landing down behind Blue. He walked towards her, forcing her to walk backwards. But if she walked too far, she would fall of the mountain to her death. "Your time is up!"

Blue growled and lunged for Lewis knocking him over onto his back. She put a foot on each wing, keeping him from moving.

"What're you going to do now, Lewis?" she asked annoyinglylylylylylylyly.

Lewis smiled. He opened his mouth and an extraordinarily long tongue burst out, grabbing Blue around the neck.

Blue screeched and bit down on his tongue, making him loosen his grip. "What _are _you?" she barked.

Lewis smiled and another tongue burst out, wrapping around her neck as well. Then another shot out, and another. These two each grabbed one of Blue's arms. Then another two shot out, clinging around her legs. Then another tongue came out, which wrapped itself around Blue's snout. Lewis then began lifting her into the air with his long tongues.

Then a pesky little robin landed on Lewis' snout. Lewis eyed it carefully, and couldn't react quick enough, letting Robin - for Robin it was - poke his eye. He totally freaked out, dropping Blue, letting her slide down the mountain safely. Robin landed on her snout.

"Haha! That'll show him!" she chirped.

Lewis stood up by using his tongues, and began tongueing (running with tongues) down the hill after them like a spider.

"I am the Pteranodon of a Thousand Tongues!" the roared.

"What, so you can speak a bunch of different languages?" Echo asked from the bottom of the hill.

"Lawl, yah." Lewis said.


	9. Chapter Nueve: Blue's Prophecey

**Chapter Nueve: Blue's Prophecy**

WARNING: THIS STORY GETS VERY SERIOUS FROM THIS POINT ON.

Fooled you!

Even once in the shelter of a cave hidden in the dense brush of the Restricted Area, Blue didn't feel safe from the Pteranodons. Especially with Lewis Dodgson flying around.

"Boy, Lewis sucks." Charlie's voice echoed from the darkness of the cave.

"I think we can all agree on that." the voice of Delta agreed from another side of the cave.

Charlie's eyes glinted in the darkness. _She agreed with me! _he beamed silently.

Blue kept her eyes on the entrance of the cave, in case a carnivore, or worse, Lewis came.

"Echo!" Echo echoed.

"We're going to have to find a way to stop Lewis," Blue said in her normal stern voice. "Otherwise the whole world will be shrouded in silliness."

A hippo floated by the entrance of the cave.

"Yeah," Echo agreed. Blue could hear the tip-tap of his claws on the stone floor. "I mean, I don't know how many koalas I can take."

Blue suddenly went quiet.

"Blue?" Delta got to her feet. "You there?"

"Shhh!" the voice of Blue hissed. "Do you hear that?"

"No." Echo replied.

Blue sighed. "Duh, you have to listen to the text."

"What does the text say?" Charlie asked.

"WHAT DOES DA TEXT SAY? UNCIE UNCIE UNCIE UNCE." Echo sang.

"Quiet!" Blue roared. "Hear that...?"

"NO! YOU INTERRUPTED MY MUSIC AND NOW YOU WANT ME TO LITSEN TO TEXT?"

They all went silent when something stirred at the end of the cave. A yellow head lifted itself up.

"Who dares to awake the Robin...?" the creature said.

"Ooh! Ooh! I do!" Echo said excitedly waving his arm around.

Blue rolled her eyes. "Just listen," they went quiet again. "The text is back to normal." she whispered.

"Amazing," Robin said sarcastically. "Now can we just move on?"

"This is important," Blue growled. "It means Lewis doesn't have control over the author."

"Very nice," Echo said stretching his limbs. "Now where are my scrambled eggs?"

craycraycraycraycray

Once the sun had set completely, they all settled down to sleep. All except for Blue, who was paranoid that either a carnivore, Lewis, or Darth Vader were going to come and tickle them or something while they slept. But soon, Blue's tiredness overcame her and swept her to sleep.

When she opened her eyes the glaring light of the sun shone down on her. She was no longer in the cave, but instead in a lush, green jungle. She jolted up when she realized none of the others were with her. Searching around frantically, she tried to figure out what to do, when her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of something in the bushes. She twisted her head around to face the carnivore stepping out of the trees. It was another raptor, like her, only it had a wider stripe, and it seemed to stand broader than her.

"Blue," it said. "I am your mother."

Blue took a step back.

"I have come to send you a very important message," the strange raptor, who claimed to be Blue's mother, continued. "Pizza is more precious than most think."

"W-what?" Blue finally managed to say.

The sky turned dark and thunder rocked the clouds. Then came pizza. Tons of it. Pepperoni pizza rained from the sky, landing on the trees, covering the grass. It soon began covering Blue, olive by olive, until they covered her vision. Just before her entire vision was covered, she could hear these few words from her "mother".

"Pizza will save the island." 

*** craycraycraycraycray ***

Blue woke with a jolt, twisting around as if she was still covered with pizza. She swiped her head left and right, realizing that it was just a dream and she was still in the cave.

"Blue...?" the quiet voice of Charlie said from somewhere in the darkness.

"Charlie," Blue said, still panting from her dream. "Did you bring that pizza?"


	10. Chapter Deiz: Owen Wants a Hug

**Chapter Diez: Owen Wants a Hug**

The Raptor Squad spent the next few minutes hauling a pile of pizza boxes down a mountain.

"Soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo," Charlie said with, like, a majagazilion unneeded O's. "What do we need the pizza for?"

Echo spoke up. "Listen, dude, if it involves pizza, it doesn't matter a rat's butt what its for."

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Whatevah."

Blue just walked on in front with Delta, of course not helping Charlie and Echo push the pizza.

"Come on, boys," Delta said as she took a strip of bubble-gum out of her purse. "We haven't got all day."

Echo looked up and his eyes widened. "Oh-" -the next word was interrupted by a random howling howler monkey that then disappeared because it doesn't contribute to the story anymore- "! We've got Dodgson here!"

It's true. Lewis and his Pteranodon cronies were flying up ahead.

"Run." Robin said calmly because she wanted to say it calmly.

Then they teleported to the bottom of the mountain because I'm too lazy to write them running down.

"Quick!" Delta said pointing towards the dense jungle. "Into The Trees!"

Blue didn't feel like being an annoying butt so she said yes. Kicking forward at the lush grass with her back legs, she hurdled herself into the jungle. The others followed, and just narrowly escaped Dodgson's cronies as they swooped down to grab them or something.

**A wild page-break has appeared!**

The swift, blurred outlines of the Raptor Squad - and Robin - where interrupted as they hit a big Jeep Wrangler that happened to be parked directly where the raptors were running.

"OW!" Echo said clutching his now-bruised head.

"You okay, Echo?" Delta asked.

Echo didn't reply for he had passed out upon impact with the Jeep Wrangler.

Blue struggled to stand up. "That hurt..." she commented. "Everyone okay?"

Delta turned to Blue and nodded. "I'm alright. Can't say the same for Echo..."

Charlie had to try with all his might to not scream as he held his injured toe. "Could somebody please figure out who the gentlemen was that left that jeep there...?"

They were surprised when Owen popped his head up from the driver seat. "Herro!"

Blue cocked her head in surprise. "Crud! It's Alpha! Run!"

She and Delta scattered, leaving Charlie to drag Echo's body.

"Why they run away? :'(" Owen asked.

Hoskins was there too. "It's okay, my enemy. I'll help you find them because I'm really nice." he said.

"Okay..."

They didn't notice Charlie and Echo were only a few feet away because they're really stupid idiots that should learn to look around for once!

**Another page break. Lawl.**

"Wait..." Charlie said once they finally caught up with Blue and Delta who were sitting on a log. "Where's Robin?"

Delta shrugged as she chewed her gum. "The author keeps forgetting about her because she's not a minor character."

Robin ran out of the trees and pushed Delta, causing her to fly exactly zero feet away. "I'M NOT A MINOR CHARACTER?"

"Dude," Charlie said. "Why are you speaking in all caps?"

"BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE IT." Robin replied.

"Oh."

Then Robin's phone rang. "Hang on," she pulled out her phone. "Hello? Really? Alright, see you soon. Yeah, I love you too. Okay, bye."

Charlie tilted his head. "Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-"

"ENOUGH!" Blue interrupted. "No more _sooooooooooooooooooooooooo_'s! I've had enough!"

"Okay. :D"

"Ahem," Robin interrupted. "I've gotta go. Yannick's calling."

"Wat."

"See ya!" Robin said before running off into the jungle.

Then Blue pulled the pizza boxes out from behind the log. "As I was saying before all of this stuff happened... Ahem. We've gotta get the pizza to Mount Sibo."

"Why?" said someone that I'm too lazy to name. (ItwasprobablyCharlie)

"BECAUSE WE HAVE TO."

"Okay. :D"


End file.
